Pengguna:Thehyp
Tentang saya Aku adalah penemu dan admin di wiki ini. About Me Hello! Welcome to my user page. I am The Hyp.I am Admin and Bureaucrat this wiki. Please come to me if you have any questions or concerns about the wiki. One last thing: I have very little tolerance for anyone who tries to vandalize this wiki. Current Active Wikis *Pretty Cure Bahasa Indonesia Wiki: Lead Administrator, Lead Bureaucrat, Rollback, Chat moderator (November 2013 - present) *Magical Girl Madoka Magica Wiki: Lead Administrator, Lead Bureaucrat, Rollback, Chat moderator (November 2014 - present) Past Wiki *Doraemon Wiki: Administrator, Bureaucrat (January 2013 - December 2014) *K-ON! Manga Wiki: Lead Administrator, Lead Bureaucrat (only three month) *K-ON! Wiki (only two days) *Linkin Park Wiki (only one month) *Pretty Cure Wiki (only two days in January 2013) My favorites Music Group * Linkin Park * Avenged Sevenfold * Dream Theater * Iron Maiden * Velvet Revolver * Simple Plan My favorites Japanese Music Group * SCANDAL * X JAPAN * Kalafina * fripSide My favorites Anime * Love Live! * Cardfight Vanguard!:Legion Mate * Vividred Operation * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers * Doraemon (Of Course) * Little Busters! * Sket Dance * Death Note * Digimon * Pokemon * K-ON! * K-ON!! * Pretty Cure * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Smile Pretty Cure! * Naruto * Bleach * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan * Fairy Tail * Cardfight! Vanguard * Cardfight! Vanguard:Asia Circuit * Cardfight! Vanguard:Link Joker * Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee * Inazuma Eleven My favorites Anime Movie *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie My favorites female anime charaters * Minami Kotori (Love Live!) * Sonoda Umi (Love Live!) * Nishikino Maki (Love Live!) * Yazawa Nico (Love Live!) * Ayase Eli (Love Live!) * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Smile Pretty Cure) * Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Doki Doki Pretty Cure) * Aoi Futaba (Vividred Operation) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Strikers) * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Yes Pretty Cure 5/GoGo) * Mio Akiyama (K-ON!/K-ON!!) * Mio Nishizono (Little Busters!) * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Futari wa Pretty Cure/Max Heart) * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Yes Pretty Cure 5/GoGo) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword art Online) * Yuri Nakamura (Angel Beats!) Karakter Cure Favorit Saya * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret/Cure Windy * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Seri Pretty Cure Favorit Saya * Futari wa Pretty Cure * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Smile Pretty Cure! * Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure All Stars Favorit Saya *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Foto Favorit Saya Ultra Beauty.png Supibyuuti.PNG SP16.png SmPC37.Reika.Classroom.png SmPC34ReikaMoon.PNG Smpc07-4.jpg SmilePrecure.jpg Sm.pc. 43.pic1.png Reikawish.png ReikaSummer.jpg ReikaSoloTransformation.png Reikasnowwhite.jpg ReikaSchool2.jpg Reikameetscandy.jpg Reika smpc16.jpg Reika smiling.png REika Smile Packt.jpg Reika coloring book.jpg Reika as Momotaro in the movie.jpg Reika.PNG Reika.movprof.png Reika.goldfish.png Reika.30.png Reika.coloring.png Rainbowburstbeaut.jpg Princessbeauty.jpg Powerup beauty card.jpg New.Stage.2.Beauty.Concept.PNG Doremi.Smile .Precure.34.1280x720.3CF32675.mkv snapshot 21.23 2012.10.09 20.51.49.jpg Curebeautyprofile.gif Curebeautynewstage.png Cure Beauty with butterfly wings.jpg Cure.beauty.movprof.png Chara sm chara 03.png C5 3-1-.jpg Beauy new stage 4.png Beautyyy.jpg Beautytransform2.jpg Beautytransform.jpg Beautyfinishingpose.jpg Beautyblizzard.png BeautyCloseup.png Beauty henshin.PNG Beautybluray.jpg Beauty.newstage2.jpg